Can't Keep a Good Ranger Down Part 3
by Freedra Kyes
Summary: It sounded a lot like Dustin; I ran up to the front, but no one was there. There were two notes on the cash register, one from Kelly, in ink, telling me to lock up, and another one…….in blood. It read, “Help me.”
1. Prologues 1 and 2

Hi, Okay, you guys gotta forget everything I told you about the placement. Next it's Hunter's P.O.V.  
  
Prologue 1  
(This is where Sara first comes to Blue Bay Harbor.)  
  
Blam, blam, blam, blam!! Some one pounded at the door to Blake's and my place.  
"Hold on," I said as the person started hammering at the door again.  
I could barely hear a call of, "Hunter!! It's me, your sister!!" over the thunder of the storm.  
I sped to the door, unlocked and opened it.  
"Sara!" I said, "What're... he hasn't!"  
"He's found me! Let me in please," she begged.  
"Hurry up," and I let her in and shut the door and locked it again.  
"How long?"  
"Huh?" she said, panting. "I've been running from him for days."  
I nodded as I heard another knock at the door.  
"Hide in Blake's room til I come back."  
When I knew she was safe, I answered the door.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Yes, is a girl with blond hair, kinda looks like you here?"  
"Sorry, you have the wrong house, dude."  
"I don't think so," he said, trying to get in.  
"I do," I said, pushing him out of the doorway, and closing the door and locking it.  
'Blake has his own key, right?' I asked myself. 'Oh, well.' He and Tori were out so he could crash at her place.  
"Sara," I called as I went to Blake's room, the storm had cleared up by then.  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"He's gone and you're a mess. Go get a shower, and I'll find you some stuff."  
"You don't mind," she said, "do you?"  
"Nah," I said, "We're family."  
And I headed to my room to get her a pair of jeans, cause she's like me, with long legs, and a belt, cause I knew she could use it. Then went to Blake's room and grabbed a shirt he doesn't wear often.  
I knocked on the door, then went in, since she's not bothered by it, cause I've seen her in the shower before.  
"I've found you some clothes," I told her, sitting up on the vanity near the sink.  
"Thanks," she said, as she washed up.  
I looked at the floor most of that time. "So, how do you think he found you?" I asked.  
"Tracking device," she said simply.  
I nodded as she turned the shower off.  
"Towel, please," she said and I handed her one and left.  
"Where do you guys keep combs?" she asked.  
"Combs?" I repeated.  
"Never mind," she said as she came out, fully dressed with tousled hair.  
After an hour or so, Blake came in. "Hey, Bro," she said. "Hey...Sara?"  
"Yep," she said.  
"When'd you get here?"  
"Little while ago," she replied, "He found me again."  
He nodded and looked at the pants she was wearing. "Those Hunter's?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said, "I got her a belt too."  
"Oh, okay," he said, "She's still a skinny-whinnie." Don't ask where that came from.  
  
Prologue 2  
  
(The actual start of the story)  
  
"Hunter, do you know where Dustin is?"  
"He's back there," I told my sis. "Weren't you feeling bad this morning?"  
"I got better," she told me and she went to talk to Dustin.  
I knew, don't know why, though, that she and Dustin had "fooled around" last month so she was hinting at the fact of her possibly being...well, you get it right? No? Um, God, I kinda think of that word as slightly taboo, along with others.  
  
(No P.O.V.)  
"Dustin," Sara said.  
He jumped up, and said, "Sara, what's up?"  
"You...." she said, then looked away, "I...." then looked down at her stomach, "We...."  
"No way! You're....Seriously?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Oh, God, Sara; what if.......oh, man, this....wow. Are you sure?"  
"I don't know, Dustin; I really don't know."  
"I'll be there, though," he told her, and he held her in his arms as her tears started to fall.  
  
(Back to Hunter's P.O.V.)  
"Hey, Hunter," Kelly said, "Could you go to the back; we need more racing gloves."  
"All right," I said and I went back and as I passed, I stopped and watched Dustin fondle over Sara, asking, "Are you okay?"  
She nodded and looked a little scared; heck, they both did.  
"Hey," I said. "You guys all right?"  
"Just a little shaken," Sara said.  
Dustin was silent, apparently in some major shock.  
"Dude," I said, tapping his shoulder, "You okay?'  
He jumped when I touched him. "Uh, I... I really don't know. I mean there's a possibility I knocked your sister up and..."  
"That's a delicate way of putting it," I joked.  
"Dude! I'm serious!!" he half shouted.  
"Sh! I know; I know."  
He turned back to Sara, "But no matter what, I'll be there for you."  
"I know," she said as I left to get those gloves Kelly wanted.  
The next day, Sara had a test done, and .....it turned out positive. Sara and Dustin both flipped.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Tori asked.  
"I don't know yet," Sara replied shakily.  
A week later, at Ninja Ops, Sensei had a mission for Dustin and me. I had brought Sara along to see us off.  
"Sensei," Dustin said, "I can't go; I promised Sara that I'd be there for her."  
"It will not take long," he told him.  
Dustin turned back to Sara. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back before long."  
She nodded and gently kissed his lips. "I'll be waiting," she said and Cam teleported Dustin and myself to the coordinates.  
When we got there, everything looked fine. Dustin took a step forward and dropped into a hole.  
"Dustin!" I shouted, then to Cam, "It's a trap," and I was attacked.  
I fought off the Kelzaks and was teleported back to Ninja Opts.  
"Where's Dustin?" Cam asked.  
"I don't know," I told him, "He fell down a hole."  
Cam tried calling Dustin, but it didn't work. Next Cam tried teleporting Dustin back, but all he got was Dustin's morpher.  
"Dang it!" Cam said, "Sara, I'm sorry, but..."  
"Don't worry about it," she said, "but I know what I'm going to do now."  
"You're going to..." I began, and she nodded. "All right then." Then I got a little more excited. "That means I'm going to be an uncle, hopefully not like Lothor."  
I looked over at Cam, who gave me this you've-got-to-be-kidding look, then said, "You'll make a much better uncle, trust me."  
"Well," I hope you're right," I said.  
  
Well, that's the prologues, Hoped you liked them. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, Freed here, and I'm telling you that the upcoming chapters might not exactly be acceptable by you younger readers, but this is how my mind works, like it or not. So, here I go. I gotta do what I gotta do. And right now that is to break free from this suppression that I'm feeling.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
It was five months later, and still no sign of Dustin. Blake had finally come back after a little "soul searching". There wasn't a whole lot new with the rest of us. And Sara, well, Sara had grown a bit, almost as if she had a basketball under her shirt, but no matter how bad she felt, she never complained.  
When I woke the next morning, I heard her calling out for Dustin again, and it hurt me knowing how much she missed him, so I went up to my room where she slept, and I gently woke her up.  
When she jumped awake, I said, "Easy, girl, don't want to deliver early, do you?"  
"But he...I.."  
"Shh, you want something?"  
"Just some water, please," she said.  
I nodded and went to get her the water.  
When I came back, she thanked me and took a sip.  
"I felt him here," she told me.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Dustin," she replied, placing a hand over where the baby was. "He was here, I felt his hand on my..."  
"It was just a dream," I told her.  
"No," she said, "I was awake; I saw him and he..." then she placed a hand to her lips.  
"Okay," I said as she took another drink. "How's the baby?"  
"Fine, I think," she replied.  
I nodded.  
"Hello?" someone said from the front room.  
"In here!" I shouted.  
"Hey, bro," the familiar voice said.  
"Hey, Blake."  
"Whoa, who knocked her up?"  
"He's not around," I told him, "but he's a friend, her boyfriend."  
"Oh. Hey, yeah, there's a new guy trying for the head-mechanic's job down at Storm Chargers."  
"Really?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yeah, and what's weird about him is that he looks like Dustin."  
"No way," I said and went to my closet, and grabbed some clothes and quickly changed.  
"You want to come?" I asked Sara.  
She nodded and I tossed her a pair of overalls that she and Tori had gotten and a pale yellow shirt. Then Blake and I left the room, and, after she was dressed and came out, we headed out to Storm Chargers.  
We saw four people talking with Kelly, two girls and two guys, the dark haired guy with the gold tints looked pretty chummy with a white-blond girl with light blue and silver streaks. Then there was a guy with the same profile as Dustin, and another girl with short curly red hair.  
"Hey, Hunter, Blake, meet your new fellow employee," Kelly said as the four turned around.  
"Hi," the Dustin-look alike said, "I'm Glenn, and this," he pointed to the dark haired dude, "is Spike. Now, the girl with him, the one with the three shades of hair, that's Lilli, don't let the name fool you. Then there's Paige, or Charm as we like to call her, cause of the character..."  
"Uh, yeah," I said, "I'm Hunter, my sister, Sara, and my bro, Blake."  
"Cool," Glenn replied.  
"So," I continued, "You're the new worker, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You do any biking or anything?"  
"Yeah, I do a little moto every now and then, play a little sax, and do a little free-style, though I'm no good."  
I nodded and Blake asked, "D' you want to hang or something?"  
"Maybe not today," he replied after seeing Spike shake his head.  
"Oh, okay," and they left.  
"Hmm," I said to Blake, "Did that seem a little evil us flaky?"  
"Yeah," he said. "Lothor?"  
"Lothor."  
"Who?" Kelly asked.  
"Some jerk that harassed Sara, Blake and me."  
"Oh," she said, and she seemed to be all right with that answer.  
Blake, Sara and I then went home, ad I left Blake with Sara and headed to Ninja Opts.  
When I got there, I saw Cam at the computer scanning for Dustin.  
"Any luck?" I asked.  
Cam jumped and turned around. Once he found some non-violent words, he said, "Not yet, but I'm still looking."  
"Sara says that he's still alive somewhere."  
"And I hope she's right," Cam replied.  
But I still had a problem; more of a personal than a.......yeah, and I debated whether or not Cam could help.  
"Can..."  
"Don't," he said, spinning around in his chair to face me. "I already know.  
I gave him a confused look.  
"Dustin obviously knew this would happen, so he told me because, somehow, he knew you'd come to either Blake or me next."  
I just stared dumbly; then Cam snapped his fingers in my face and sat down beside me on the table.  
"Look, I don't know how I can help you, but...."  
I leaned in and kissed him. When I broke, I said, "Okay, that was....blech."  
Cam cocked an eyebrow (if he does that!) "Blech?"  
"I'm not dissin' your kissing, it's just .....I don't know, I guess......"  
And he did the exact same thing to me, to help me make sure I wasn't......yeah.  
I pushed him off the table and practically gagged.  
"Well," Cam said, from the floor with a face that said I can't believe I just did that.  
"Hey, Cam," a Spanish-accented voice came from the entrance. "Can you help me?"  
Cam quickly got up and he practically ran to Ash's side and kissed her. It looked like a frenchie, but I didn't see for long.  
"Hello to you too," she said after a while.  
"Hey, Ash," I said, "I was just about to leave."  
"Bye, Hunter," she replied, and I ran up the stairs. I was happy I wasn't frenched. I shuddered at the thought, and headed back to Storm Chargers.  
"Hey, Kel," I said, "sorry to leave like that. Had to.."  
"No problem," Kelly replied, "She does need a lot of care."  
I nodded and headed to the back to do the stock inventory, not one of my favorite jobs, when I heard a call of, "Can anybody hear me? Help!"  
  
It sounded a lot like Dustin; I ran up to the front, but no one was there. There were two notes on the cash register, one from Kelly, in ink, telling me to lock up, and another one.......in blood. It read, "Help me."  
I was beginning to freak out a bit, because normally no one gets notes written in blood.  
I went outside to see if someone was out there. Then I heard a noise from inside.  
When I went back in, there was another note in the same writing in blood.  
It said, "I'm in an old cabin. Please hurry!"  
"Who's there?" I said out loud. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
I felt a breeze blow past my face and I heard a whisper of, "No joke, help me, dude."  
"Dustin?" I whispered, and I turned around. There was another note. This time it said, "Tell S I love her."  
"Where are you?" I asked, but received no answer.  
'Tell S?' I thought. 'Sara!' I grabbed the blood written notes and ninja streaked to Ninja Opts.  
"Cam!" I shouted, "I have...."  
"Don't shout, Hunter," Sensei Watanabi instructed.  
"Sorry. I had an encounter of the paranormal variety."  
"What?" Cam asked.  
"Check these out," and I showed him the notes. Cam looked shocked at them "And," I continued, "I heard him talking through the wind. And I was inside, and the doors and windows were closed.  
"Who?" Cam asked, impatiently.  
"Dustin! It was weird."  
"I bet," he replied, taking the notes. "Did he say where he was?"  
"No, not really, he said abandoned cabin, but that was it."  
"You've got leaves in your hair," Cam noted.  
I reached up and pulled one out, and as I was going to put it on the table, I saw the word "forest".  
The next one said "abandoned", and another said "cabin" and one final said "Sam".  
"Oh, no," I whispered.  
"What?" Cam asked.  
I showed him the leaves, but he just shrugged.  
"I have a feeling that I know where Dustin is," I said, "And Sam." 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, guys, me again.  
  
"Who?" Cam asked.  
"Sara's old boyfriend."  
Cam nodded.  
"And what did you mean by the shrugging? Didn't you see the bloody letters?"  
  
He shook his head.  
"Okay," I said, "he's in an abandoned cabin in the forest with Sam."  
"Abandoned cabin?" Cam questioned. "Of course! There's only one that I know of," he said as he hurried to his computer and scanned for ranger energy in every one he could find, but smiled when he knew he was right.  
"Those leaves weren't just ordinary leaves, they were a rare type of maple that only grows in Maine." And he scanned for abandoned cabins there, and he found seven, three were black, which Cam deemed empty, two were a reddish sort of color, meaning that there was life, so they were worth checking out, and two were yellow, a definite sign that he could be there.  
"I'll look into it more," Cam said, "In the mean time, go get some sleep and I'll call you when I find something."  
"But...."  
"Just go. You'll be practically useless if you don't."  
I nodded and left for home.  
When I got there, I was wiped, so I lay down on the couch.  
Then I heard, "Hey, dude."  
I jumped and looked over to where the voice came from. Dustin was sitting in front of me on the floor. He looked like he was leaning against something and in a lot of pain. Then I saw that his leg was twisted in an odd position.  
"Where are you?" I asked him.  
"Don't worry about me," he said, "just concentrate on Sara. I'll find a way out of here."  
I nodded and knew that he didn't want anything bad to happen to us.  
"He will kill you, you know, eventually."  
"Better me than Sara or any of you guys," he replied.  
I disagreed, "You're a crucial part of the team." Then I asked, "How...."  
"Very difficult. I can't really explain."  
"Ah, something Sensei taught you?"  
"Not exactly, but it takes a lot out of a guy."  
  
"Like...."  
"Oh, God! Stop right there!"  
I laughed. "Anyways, you're kinda starting to fade, or it looks like it anyways."  
"Yeah, I probably should go. If I don't make it to Sara, tell her I love her and miss her."  
I nodded; he disappeared entirely, and .........I woke up.  
'That was weird,' I thought as I got up.  
"Ow," I said, then I looked down at my hand. It had a slash acrost it, but it looked like the blood from it was smeared.  
"When.....What?"  
  
You got a short Chapt. Sorry. Um, I won't let you get off so easy next time. Later! 


End file.
